


Jester on the Roof

by LothlorienElfling



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Cute, Deadshot carrying Harley, Diablo is a sweetheart, Diablo's jacket, F/M, Harley calling everybody pussies, Harley needs a hug, Killer Croc Cuddles, Killer Croc is a big teddy bear, Sad Harley, Short, apparent character death, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LothlorienElfling/pseuds/LothlorienElfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major spoilers for Suicide Squad film. An alternative and extended interpretation of what happened after the Joker's helicopter got shot down and Harley waited on the roof of the car for the squad. Fairly lighthearted and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jester on the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this about an hour ago! I had an overwhelming headcanon of Diablo giving his jacket to Harley, when she's all cold, wet and heartbroken after losing the Joker. Minor Diablo/Harley, minor Deadshot/Harley, and past Joker/Harley. This is my first ever and probably my last fic in this fandom. Enjoy!

Harley Quinn shifted her thighs against the cold harsh roof of the car. A sore, red tint began to swell on her usually ivory skin as the harsh pellets of the icy rain made her temperature plummet. She sniffed. She was cold. She was wet. She was alone.

Alone.

That was the one feeling she wanted rid of most. She didn't like it. She didn't understand it. Harley had spent an abundance of time by herself, in her cell, but she didn't feel alone. She didn't have her puddin' anymore. And she didn't know how she felt about that. She knew she most definitely felt alone. She felt even more alone without her squad. She smiled a little. Deadshot came up with that name. She liked it. It was inclusive and fun. Harley loved fun. She used to have so much fun with Mister J. 

Now he was gone. And she was alone. 

Harley wasn't sobbing. She wasn't really crying, either. Her blue eyes welled up, and she had sniffles, be it from sadness or from the cold she was sure she had now caught. She was a little bemused. Any thought prior to this tragic event of the Joker's death would have been enough to send her into floods of thick tears. Now she could barely manage more than a few droplets on each cheek. 

It must be shock. That's what she had concluded. It hasn't registered yet. She was in shock, and that's why she wasn't sobbing. 

As she wrestled with her feelings, dark figures formed against the streams of rain, and as the beckoned closer, she felt a gentle smile tug at her lips. It was her squad. 

Harley quickly sprawled herself out on the roof of the car, and dragged that delicate little smile from one pale cheek to the other. She quietly cleared her throat and greeted them with her usual cheery voice. "Hi guys!" Her voice was high in pitch, a trait that was familiar to the squad. "I decided to come back." She explained before anybody greeted her back. 

Deadshot smiled, almost intimating Harley's smile, a small and soft smile, a smile that he perhaps didn't everybody to see. A smile meant for Harley. "It's good to have you back." Deadshot welcomed her warmly. There was no relief in his voice. He knew she would have somehow saved herself from that helicopter.  
"So nice of you to join us." He pretended that it was Harley's decision, that she wasn't perched there, cold and wet and heartbroken, because Amanda shot down her crazy boyfriend. She came on her own. Deadshot wasn't convinced Harley was in any way stupid; crazy, hell yes, but not stupid. He knew that she knew he was playing along. And she seemed grateful. 

Deadshot opened his arms and strode confidently to the car. Harley accepted, scooting closer so he could pick her up, bridal style. She wrapped her slender, icy hands around his neck, clinging on as he slowly and carefully brought her to where the rest of the squad had halted. He eased her down out of his arms. 

Rick Flag looked the most relieved. Probably since he has the most faith in Amanda, and thought Harley was long gone. Harley felt a bloom of warmth in her chest. She had come to like Flag, but just a bit. 

"Glad to see you again." Rick shook his head, almost in disbelief. Harley quietly smiled in response.

She exchanged a glance with Katana. Katana didn't reveal any emotion, but it was nice of her to look Harley in the eyes. 

Harley seemed very nervous, very awkward and even shy, so much so that she couldn't even hide it. The whole squad could see this. 

Boomerang of course noticed, and was a little unsure of how to react. He liked Harley. Heck, he even respected her. She got further than he ever did in escaping. He settled for a seemingly popular small smile, and brushed his hand gently across her shoulder as he walked past her. 

Harley looked at Diablo, next. Almost as if she was seeking silent approval from each team member, and it was now his turn to give verdict. Diablo was shifting his shoulders, pulling his navy blue baseball jacket off his arms. "Here." He spoke in his low, gruff voice, laced with endearment. 

Harley looked a little taken aback, her hand slowly reaching over to take the jacket. Diablo threw his jacket around her before she could take it from him. He gently rested the thick fabric on her shoulders. Harley smiled in gratitude, and she felt a sudden urge to sink into Diablo's body, as his intoxicating scent from his clothing overwhelmed her. She felt warmer. "Thanks..." She said, a little dreamily. Harley didn't feel alone anymore. She felt special. Cared for. Looked after. Diablo smirked, half of his mouth rising higher than the other side. He slipped past her, uttering a response as his incongruously warm hands stroked past her chin. "You're welcome." 

Harley's eyes elevated to the height of Killer Croc, who was brining up the rear of the squad. She swallowed, a little nervous. She still felt vulnerable, even with the comfort of Diablo's coat. Killer Croc snarled, his teeth baring from his scaly green lips. Harley swallowed again, which was followed by a sigh of relief as the Croc's sinister growl morphed into a toothy smile. Harley returned the smile, and a gentle laugh shook through her small frame. Croc wrapped his huge arms around her, lifting her lightly from the ground. He tried to be as gentle as he could, but Harley still gasped. 

"You be careful there, Croc." Deadshot warned in jest. "Don't wanna crush her."

"That'll be a job for Flag's old lady." Boomerang commented with a smirk as he ticked his head in the direction of the foreboding beam of white light in the black sky. 

As Croc released Harley to the ground, she rolled her eyes. "It ain't me you guys should be worried about." Her voice was much more natural, still high in tone, but not artificial. "Now c'mon, you pussies." She prompted, leading the way as the rain began to feather into a light spray.


End file.
